


When You're Home

by octopusgardener



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Career Change, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hamilton References, Musical References, Roommates, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusgardener/pseuds/octopusgardener
Summary: You had not anticipated it being so bloody difficult to find a (affordable) place to stay when you moved to New York City. In fact, with rents over doubling what you paid in Philadelphia, you spent more time than expected crashing on the couch of your childhood best friend, Jonathan. As much as you loved each other, there is always ways to spend too much time with someone.With that in mind, Jonathan plays matchmaker. That's where Lin comes into play.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 50
Kudos: 172





	1. Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! It's my first time writing a longer fic (in fact, anything longer than a one shot!) here, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> More to come soon x

NOVEMBER 13 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

It was official. As much as you loved Jonathan, you were sick and tired of living with him. It wasn't his company per se, but rather the little quirks that came with staying in his apartment that had started to drive you crazy. The way he always kept the window cracked open, letting in an insane level of noise pollution that interrupted your every waking thought. Similarly, he had a habit of knocking over your shampoo bottles in the shower and letting them ooze out unnecessary amounts of the product. Most of all, though, and to no fault of Jonathan himself, you missed the comfort and privacy that came with actually owning your own bed. Not only was the couch forming tense knots in your back, but you could never invite someone home after a night out, not even if you wanted to. You were sure your friend would be opposed to having a naked stranger in his living room.  
You'd been apartment hunting, obviously. Almost every night after work you were scanning websites and visiting shitty apartments that were falling apart at the seams. Compared to your two bedroom back in Philadelphia, everything you saw seemed to fall short in New York. It was either extortionate, almost triple the price of what you'd payed in your previous city, or so disgusting you couldn't quite believe people stooped to living there. Thus, you'd be searching for the better half of two months and were itching to find your own space. 

After all, it wasn't like you could move home. After almost a decade back home working a dreary office job that had practically sucked the soul out of you, you were finally planning on making the most of your musical theatre degree, which your father claimed was useless to this day. Although you were attending auditions as much as you could, you had a job now in a theatre themed bar just off Broadway which paid reasonably enough (following tips) to keep you afloat, alongside the savings you'd kept tucked away. Decidedly, moving home now would be a rejection of your dreams and naturally, giving into your father's pessimism.

Most days, like today, you would wait for Jonathan to come home before making dinner, so you could reward him with some well-earned food after the show. Although he didn't play the largest part in Hamilton, you were sure that it still took a lot out of him all the same. Plus, it was the least you could do, with him constantly tolerating you invading his space. Thus, that left you to your own devices for the evening, snacking and watching TV alone as you awaited his return. 

When Jonathan stumbled through the door at close to midnight, you were at the stove stirring the sauce for your pasta. The front door slammed, and you glanced over your shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen, cheeks flushed pink from the cold winter air. 

"You haven't eaten yet?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he shouldered his jacket off and tucked it over the back of the island stool. 

"Was waiting for you," you replied, shaking your head as you lifted the spoon to your lips and tasted the cheesy sauce. "Besides, work's got me on a crazy sleep schedule anyways."

"You'd better not get your gross saliva in there," he teased as he watched you taste the sauce, and you rolled your eyes at the very suggestion of it. 

"As if you'd care, Jon. You live to flirt. You've probably kissed half of New York City, so saliva's not your issue," you countered, and he pulled a face at the comeback. "How was the show?"

"Pretty good." He jumped, launching himself onto the countertop as he watched you cook. "Although Leslie nearly fell from the table during The Room Where It Happened. Lin almost killed himself laughing in the wings."

You laughed at the very thought, shaking your head as you pictured it. You'd seen the show once before, and you could just imagine how terribly that would have ruined the moment. As you contemplated it, you plated up two servings of the food, passing one over to Jonathan with a fork. 

"That sounds hilarious." You took a spot on the counter opposite, both of you blatantly ignoring the table and chair - or even the couch - that were available for actually sitting on. "You still need to introduce me to them all properly, y'know. I've only had the honour of meeting Renée once in passing."

You waited for a response as Jonathan messily slurped down a few strands of spaghetti. As he swallowed thickly, he propped the bowl up in between his thighs so he was able to gesticulate with his hands. At the same time, you raised your own bowl, careful not to get sauce all over your chin as you swirled the noodles around the fork. 

"The cast were all talking about a karaoke night some time soon. It was how we all met for the first time as an entire cast, so it's a good throwback," he explained, running his fingertips through his hair, which was thinly coated with post-show sweat. "How about I ask if you can come with?"

"I don't want to intervene." You shook your head, speaking with a mouth full of pasta which made Jonathan laugh.

"They won't mind, I'm sure. I talk about you so much they're desperate to meet the first and only girl I ever dated."

You rolled your eyes at the memory of the two weeks where you and Jonathan had dated in high school. He often joked that you'd turned him gay, as if that were possible, but it had become like an inside joke to you both that still made you laugh despite its overuse. His bowl returned to his hands as he attacked another forkful of the dish. 

"Ask them first then, yeah? I don't want this to be like that time I inadvertently crashed your ex's party."

You shuddered at the memory, but Jonathan - who was naturally less embarrassed - laughed, slapping his hand against his thigh like an amused seal. In hindsight, you could see the humour, but it still sent a shiver down your spine as you remembered the terrifying moment an unnecessary security guard - who even had security guards at a party?! - escorted you off the premises. So fucking embarrassing. 

"I'm pretty sure no-one is going to ask for your removal. Besides, it's a public bar. Worst comes to worst you'll just have to find your own friends," he teased, but quickly continued as you shot him a look of disapproval over the rim of your bowl. "I'll ask them tomorrow."

"Good boy." 

You slurped up the final strands of spaghetti through your lips before hopping from the counter, already turning on the tap to wash it as you chewed. Jonathan passed you his shortly after, clearly enjoying using you as a housewife. Once you were done, and the dishes were left to dry on the draining board, you both stalked through to the living room and onto the couch. 

"When is this karaoke night anyway?" 

Jonathan lay his head back against your shoulder as he reached for the remote, flicking through Netflix aimlessly. You presumed that most of all, he just wanted something to do with his hands - he was literally always fidgeting. 

"I think Sunday night," he replied, flicking through some comedies. "Means we don't have to go to work hungover the next day."

You snorted at the prospect of a hungover King George sweating under the heat of the stage lights and holding back the will to vomit yesterday's tequila shots all over the front row. He clicked on Brooklyn 99, something you'd begged him to watch for a while, but he didn't seem to be paying it much attention all the same. 

"Sounds good. I get off earlier on Sundays, so maybe I'll meet you guys there? I could get round by like, one a.m?" 

"Sounds good," he murmured, eyes flickering towards the screen as he let out an impressively large yawn. "Now be quiet. I need to tell Lin if I like the show."

You rolled your eyes. Of course he would take anyone else's suggestion but yours. All the same, you settled into the couch, resting your head back against Jonathan's to take in the television until sleep overcame you.


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan drags you along to a cast karaoke party, meaning only one thing - perhaps the most intimidating introduction to a group of Broadway stars ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will get more exciting soon! Just easing you all in before we see more of Lin :) x

NOVEMBER 15 2015

NEW YORK CITY

What they say about New Yorkers never sleeping was true - it was five to midnight by the time you clocked out of work that Sunday. Despite the majority of adults having work Monday morning, the place was still reasonably packed, and you had spent most of your evening pulling pints and mixing cocktails while listening to groups of drunk friends (and one particularly wasted hen party) warble out show-tunes. As you grabbed your coat and scarf, wrapping them around you tightly as you exited and braved the harsh Winter air, you just hoped the karaoke bar you were headed to hosted better singers. 

You were only a five minute stroll away from the Richard Rodgers, and with any luck, Jonathan and his friends would still be out signing playbills and taking selfies with fans. You slipped your hands into your pockets as the chill nipped at your fingertips, and you hastened your pace in hopes of reaching your destination faster. 

When the illuminated signs for Hamilton came into view, you hurried across the street, narrowly avoiding a taxi that was definitely going too fast for such a busy street. By the look of the crowd, which was still thriving albeit smaller than most stage doors, you were hopeful that Jonathan would still be about. 

As you approached, waiting patiently at the side of the crowd who were enthusiastically waving their playbills in hopes of catching the attention of their idols, someone approached you. Having seen the show and the occasional photo Jonathan had shown you, you were pretty certain it was Daveed. Still, he looked at you without a trace of familiarity, and instead with the vague professionalism that you would approach a fan with. 

"Alright? Did you enjoy the show? Anything to sign?" He asked, grin on his lips. 

You fought off the smirk from your lips and shook your head, much to his confusion. You could tell from the look on his face that he was scanning his brain, maybe finally starting to recognise you as he took a better look at you in the dark. 

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm here for Jonathan. I'm (Y/N), his best friend. Here for karaoke night?" You prompted, raising an eyebrow hopefully as you looked over to scan the group of actors for a sight of him. 

Daveed's formality fell aside, and he slapped a palm against his forehead, scrunching his face up as he realised his mistake. 

"Shit, of course! Sorry about that," he offered, pulling aside the gate to let you through and away from the pressure of the fans. "Jon left already with a couple of the others to bag a table. Walk with us though, yeah?"

You nodded, and as he returned to the throng of fans, you moved to the back, leaning against the wall so as to stay out of the way. You sighed as you watched, admiring the actors who were living your dream, brave enough to have gone for it while they were still considered 'young'. You were now pushing thirty, and obviously still well within your youth, but for a breakout actress, you worried it wasn't the best situation to be in. 

From the looks of it, there was about half the group still here, and with your knowledge of the show, it was perhaps the half that had the most stage time. Obviously, Daveed was there, but as you followed the shapes of the actors, who were now bundled up in their winter coats and not their period clothing, you noticed both Renée and Phillipa, as well as Leslie and Lin at the far end of the crowd. 

It took only another five minutes or so for the crowd to dissipate, and you didn't mind, taking the time to check your phone after a long shift of it being snugly tucked away in your pocket. Jonathan had texted, letting you know the plans and the address - just in case. You shot out a reply as you waited, something to do to waste time. 

'Just met Daveed. We'll start walking soon, I think. See you there x' 

He replied shortly with a thumbs up emoji, and you tucked your phone away, satisfied with the brief reply. Just as you did, looking back up to people watch for another moment, you felt a presence at your side. Looking over, you were greeted by a familiar face grinning down at you broadly. Renée.

"(Y/N)! So good to see you again!" She called out, wrapping her arms around you in a surprise embrace that you almost forgot to replicate. "I'm so glad Jon convinced you to come out with us. It'll be good to have more girls around for once."

She shot you a wink as she spoke, and you laughed, covering your teeth with the back of your hand instinctively. You caught the attention of the final few remaining fans, but they were pushed to the back of your mind as you forced yourself back into the conversation. 

"I'm so happy to come. I've been asking Jon to introduce me to you all properly for ages," you spoke, brushing your hair behind your ears as it fell in your eyes. "As long as no-one judges my singing. I may have done musical theatre, but I can't guarantee I'm as good as you Broadway legends."

Renée laughed, shaking her head at your statement. The bobble hat on her head shook in time with her as the ringlets that framed her face danced over her shoulders. 

"Don't be ridiculous. A little birdie told me you're incredible. Perhaps honorary Schuyler Sister worthy," she nudged you, and just as you went to protest, the others sidled up to you. 

"All ready to go?" A voice spoke, and as you turned to acknowledge it, you noted it was Lin, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to regain some warmth. 

A chorus of agreement echoed around the circle, and in unison you all began to make your way towards the pavement. At the front, Daveed and Leslie fell into step, joking about something or other as they lead the way, seemingly knowledgable on the route. Renée was just in front of you, teasing Lin about why he should have brought gloves, and conveniently, this left you beside Phillipa. You'd been excited to meet her, as in Jonathan's words, she was the sweetest of the whole group and unbelievably easy to get along with. 

"It's so lovely you've came tonight," she offered, smiling up at you with a perfect row of teeth on show. "Jon's told us lots about you! You want to get into theatre too, right?"

You nodded, surprised she knew (and more importantly, remembered) that about you. 

"Yeah! University of Michigan, class of 2007," you quipped, matching her smile. "I wish I'd followed my dream properly earlier, but better late than never, right?"

"Hey, you never know - if you impress Lin tonight he might write you into his next musical," she teased, catching the attention of the man in front of you as you slowed to a stop outside of the bar, which was closer than you had expected.

"You called?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling charmingly at the pair of you. You'd never noticed how attractive he actually was before, despite Jonathan's jokey flirtations with him. His eyes then fell to you, intrigue settling in his eyes. "Sorry, we weren't introduced. (Y/N), right?" 

"Right," you agreed quietly, smiling at him as the other three headed straight inside. "Lovely to meet you." 

He reached out to shake your hand, oddly formal for most New York theatre professionals, but nonetheless you shook his in return. Phillipa reached out for your spare hand, dragging you inside and away from the cold. Rightly so, you supposed, as you let out a sigh of relief upon entrance. Warm air enveloped you, the usual greeting you received upon entering a stuffy bar. 

In the corner, a large booth was occupied with the cast of Hamilton. It was almost overwhelming to be greeted by so many Broadway stars at once, but the presence of your longtime best friend made it almost seem normal, and it calmed you as you approached. Jonathan sat on the end, leaving a space for you to slip into as Phillipa grabbed the seat adjacent. With Lin behind you, he nabbed the last seat on the very edge beside you, and you almost blushed at the prospect of being in a Grofflin sandwich - it was any obsessive teen Hamilton fan's dream. 

"So, what were you two talking about me for?" Lin leaned into your ear, so close you could feel his breath brush across your neck, where your scarf had once been. 

You turned to reply, impossibly close for having just met him, but he was a natural at making you feel at home in his company. His eyes latched onto yours, and the intensity of his kind gaze almost made you faint. The warm brown was like whisky under sunlight as the dim overhead lighting danced across his face, and you felt your breath hitch in your throat as you considered the least awkward way to address Phillipa's suggestion. 

Before you could respond, a clap on your shoulder to your right made you jump out of the conversation. You couldn't decide if you were glad or not - it was an easy escape from an awkward situation, but there was something about Lin that made you want to stay tucked up in the corner with him all night. 

"Alright! Listen to your King," Jonathan called, sporting his over-the-top King George accent that made the rest of the group laugh. "Who'll be the first of the night? I'll even buy them a drink, if you need some liquid encouragement?"

Renée threw her hand up from her seat between Phillipa and Leslie, looking between her fellow sisters for agreement. Phillipa nodded, easily roped in, but Jasmine huffed slightly from her seat in the very middle, where she looked considerably cosied up to Anthony's side. Still, all the same she stood and eased her way out of the booth with the other two.

"We've been practicing this all week," Renée explained, looking far too pleased with herself. 

"You guys are going down," Jasmine added in, making some of the boys scoff from their own seats around the table. 

As the three of them scampered off to make their requests at the small stage, Lin leaned back over to you, realising now he had your whole attention. Oh, this would be a long night.


	3. For The Longest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The karaoke bar marks the start of a new friendship between you and Lin, who seems to have much more time for you than you'd ever anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying and don't think this is going too slowly! Things will pick up the pace soon! x

NOVEMBER 16 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

It was the early hours of Monday morning, and as the three girls you'd just met stumbled up onto the stage, giddy with excitement, you were tucked away in the corner with Lin-Manuel Miranda. You were sure you were fulfilling plenty of women's dreams just being here, but with the explanation of Phillipa's comment left to explain, you weren't exactly sure you wanted to be stuck there yourself. 

You glanced back at the table, but Jonathan was chatting away animatedly with Chris and Oak, too busy to come to your aid. Instead, you swallowed the lump in your throat and faced Lin again, faces closer than you'd normally allow so he could hear you over the music. 

"So? Phillipa mentioned me..."

"Yeah," you responded, nodding curtly as you nervously tucked away a stray strand of hair. "She was just kidding around. I'm trying to get into theatre, and she said that you'd write me into your next musical if I were good enough tonight."

The blush on your cheeks was so pink you could feel the warm glow practically emanating from you. Embarrassment soaked every inch of you as you spoke, feeling like a school child tattling on their friend. It wasn't like it was entirely a bad thing, after all, but it was still humiliating to say to a Tony-award winning composer. 

He didn't really seem to think so, though, and instead his face lit up with a breathtaking smile that made you freeze in your spot. He laughed, but not in a way that seemed condescending. His hand brushed across yours in a friendly way, his fingertips tracing across your skin.

"Hey, maybe she's right! You know, I never stop working," he teased, shrugging off your statement with as positive a remark as you were sure he could muster. 

All the same, it made you relax, and you felt your shoulders unwind back into your seat as relief flooded through you. Before you could respond, you heard the familiar voice of Phillipa over the microphone, and everyone at your booth quickly turned their attention to the nearby stage, eyes glued to the three girls who stood so confidently in a triangle. 

"Hi you guys!" She called out over the speaker, sounding ever so innocent as they introduced the song. "We're singing a Billy Joel classic! Hope you like it!"

"Oh, man, they're totally right. They do have us beat," Lin mumbled into your ear as they started, as if to keep you filled in. "I've heard them sing this before, and it's angelic. They're made to sing together."

You couldn't help but smile at how highly he spoke of his friends. Admittedly, it was within reason, as you felt yourself melt into a puddle of wonderment at even the very beginning of their song. Their harmonies were incredible, which you already knew having seen the show, but they were so understated as they sang along to the lyrics of For The Longest Time. 

As they neared the end, slowing down and allowing Phillipa to finish them off with a pretty sounding riff, Jonathan and Anthony let out loud whoops of encouragement. The entire bar started cheering after that, thunderous applause that made the three giggle and hurry off the stage to return to their seats. 

"You guys are amazing," you gushed as they returned, watching Jasmine sidle over Leslie's lap to get back to her seat beside Anthony. "That was seriously incredible."

"Thank you, hun," Renée spoke for the three of them as the others celebrated their success. "So what're you planning on singing."

"I'm honestly unsure," you replied, blushing at your failure to prepare. "I was hoping I'd get away with staying quiet and listening to you guys, if I'm honest."

"No way!" Jonathan zoned in, shaking his head as if he were a disapproving father. "Your voice is great, (Y/N)! You've got to show it off."

"He's right," Lin spoke from beside you. "How else am I supposed to find the star of my next musical?" 

Phillipa laughed, obviously realising you'd informed him of her joke. Lin looked pleased with himself, and you simply rolled your eyes, hoping you could avoid it a little longer. 

"Well I'll think about it. Someone else want to go next?"

"I will," Leslie offered up, although admittedly he sounded pretty tired as he slid out of the booth. All the same, the group cheered for him encouragingly - it was comforting to see how supportive they were, like a little family. 

"What's in your repertoire, (Y/N)?" It was Lin again, placing more focus on you than you were used to. You placed it down to him being stuck on the end of the table, and you were his last resort at staying looped into a conversation.

"It depends. I have some favourites, I guess," you pondered aloud, looking away as you felt his eyes on you. "I'd Give My Life for You - Miss Saigon is a classic, right? I love Everything I Know too, although I fear I sound like I'm sucking up to you now."

He laughed, shaking his head. His beanie kept his hair tucked away - Jon had told you he rarely kept it down, unless he were on the stage of course, and that he couldn't wait to cut it short again. You thought he suited it long, although you couldn't quite place your finger on why - it wasn't your usual type.

"I'd love to hear you sing it," he replied, never taking his gaze off of you, even as Leslie began to sing a smooth jazz song. "Jonathan told me you're a big In The Heights fan."

Lin had a way of making you feel special. It was like no-one else was in the room, and although you were certain he was like this to anyone he conversed with one-to-one, it still left butterflies flying rabid in the pit of your stomach. 

"I don't know if I'm prepared for that pressure." You laughed, glancing up at Leslie who sang soulfully with a hand held against his heart. "Maybe another time? I'll probably not sing musical theatre tonight. Don't want to stand out too much, do I?"

"I think you already do," he replied, and before you could question it, Jonathan had turned to you, eyes wide with a suggestion. 

"It's been so long since we did it... Please duet with me," he said, and you rolled your eyes, already laughing at the thought of you singing the song. 

"What song?" Lin asked, amused at Jonathan's enthusiasm. 

He didn't need to mention the name for you to know. You snorted a little at the remembrance of you two singing it at your middle school talent show, hands clasped together as you belted your little lungs out to the melody. 

"Please!" He pleased, grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers with his. 

"Fine! But only so I don't have to sing on my own," you relented, much to Jonathan's pleasure as he whooped in delight. 

Leslie was still on the stage, voice like rich dark chocolate as he neared the end of his song. For the remainder, you all watched patiently, enjoying how soothing his voice was after your long day at work. It was relaxing, the sort of music you'd find relief in as you laid back in a bath with a glass of wine and far too many bubbles. 

Still, you could tell Jonathan was itching for his own taste of the limelight, and as soon as Leslie hopped from the stage and headed back for the table, he was clambering over your lap to get his request in with the DJ booth. The others laughed at his eagerness, and you joined in, feeling oddly comfortable in their presence. 

"That'll be my cue. I'll be back," you mumbled to Lin as you stood to pass him by. 

"I'm counting on it," he replied, and you felt the butterflies tickle your insides once again.

As you walked away, you felt his eyes on your back, and the smile crept onto your lips again, unable to stop it even if you'd tried. 

"I think someone likes you," Jonathan whispered in your ear as you jumped onto the stage beside him. 

Oh, how you wished...


	4. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a successful attempt at karaoke, you and Jonathan discover what could only be considered a breakthrough on the roommate front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive comments so far! It makes me so happy to see you are enjoying this story, and it makes me really motivated to continue! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

NOVEMBER 16 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

"My love, there's only you in my life,"

You held back the giggle that formed in your throat as Jonathan deadpanned, taking his role as Lionel far too seriously. As he sang the opening lines, staring at you with such ferocity, you matched his gaze, testing the best of your acting ability to flawlessly fake a romantic connection with your best friend. 

Your spare hands connected in the air between you, fingers intertwining as you gazed at Jonathan lustfully. He bit his lip as you sang, and you could tell from the ever so slight mischievous glint in his eye that he was desperate for you to break. You wouldn't let him win that one quite so easily though.

As your voices melded together - "and I, I want to share all my love with you!" - you felt him twirl you, just like you'd done so many times while messing around together. Your back pressed to his chest, and you swayed together in time, letting the lyrics flow from your mouth like you had during so many immature practice sessions before. 

As you sang and pulled off your practically choreographed performance, your table of friends cheered, laughter ringing out as you continued. It was thrilling to sing like this in public, to be supported by performers who you so obviously were in awe of. How many people could say they had Lin-Manuel Miranda and his cast of top-tier actors applauding on their behalf?

As you reached the climax of the verse, you twisted your neck up to meet his face, which was tilted down in waiting for you. You could feel the whole bar watching you, as if to anticipate a perfectly timed kiss, and Jonathan's breath was fanning across your cheek as you stifled a laugh. Just on time, as you sang - "two hearts, two hearts that beat as one!" - you faced the audience in unison, comedically timed to perfection and once again, another round of laughter fluttered across the crowd. 

For the rest of the song, he held you close in his arms, singing romantically into your ear as you blushed and fawned over him. Towards the end, he span you around the stage, arms spread wide to take up the entirety of the floor. You were well and truly putting on a show, but admittedly, you almost forgot you were performing for anyone but Jonathan - this was just the two of you messing around as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. 

With the final words - "my endless love!" - he clutched you close, your forehead pressed together as you sang sensually to one another. As soon as you were finished, applause filled the bar, and you laughed, cut off only as Jonathan sneakily pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. You were certain that man never turned down an opportunity to smooch anyone he could.

Together, laughing and hands still clasped in one, you dismounted the stage, wandering back over to your booth, where the others were still cheering. You followed Jonathan past Lin, slipping into your previous seats with ease as congratulations were flung at you from every angle. It was bizarre to hear such support for a song that you and Jonathan found a silly little throwback to your younger years, and yet it was nice enough to embarrass you, turning your ears pink. 

"Well damn!" Daveed called out from across the table, teeth on show as he grinned. "Jonathan said you could sing, but whaaaat?!"

"Literally! You killed it, girl!" Jasmine joined in, to which you shook your head and thanked them both profusely. You really were horrible at taking compliments.

As the table went back to normal, and the boys in the corner tried to convince Anthony to do a rendition of Funky Cold Medina, Lin tapped you on the shoulder. You turned to face him again, wondering if he was just feeling excluded whilst you'd inadvertently been cutting him off by facing the others entirely. 

"That was something else!" He said, words gentle but still enthusiastic as he flashed you a toothy grin, much like Daveed's but more sincere if that were possible.

"Stop it. I'm awful at taking compliments."

"You'd better improve then, with a voice like that. I think Pip was right after all! You're getting a whole show to yourself, girl!"

You shook your head, fighting the urge to roll your eyes in fear of appearing rude. You'd literally never received such high praise from someone so high up in the industry, and you were worried you might pass out from giddiness if he continued. 

Just as he opened his mouth to continue, the smile stumbled from his lips and his eyebrows etched together in confusion. He held up a finger, signalling you to wait, as he dug around in his pocket. Seconds later, he returned with his mobile phone in hand, eyes scanning the screen curiously as a lengthy message lay out for him to read. Feeling intrusive, you looked away and took a sip of the drink Jonathan had bought you before you'd arrived. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, still scanning over the final few words before he tucked his phone away again. "I've been looking for a roommate, so I keep getting applications. No-one's been quite right yet, though."

Your heart skipped a beat. Was he serious? It was almost like God had decided you needed to catch a break or something. You nodded, hoping not to come off as too eager as you tried to figure out what the fuck you should say next. It wasn't like he was explicitly asking you to move in, after all. 

"Hey, Lin! Isn't it about time you sang?" Chris called out over you and Jonathan, catching Lin's attention. 

"I was hoping to catch a break," he groaned, tugging his beanie back onto his head a little snugger. 

"You didn't let (Y/N)," Jonathan added, feeling smug as Lin shot him a glare and a middle finger. 

Jonathan snorted at his faux anger, and you watched as Lin slipped away from his seat, ambling over to the DJ booth to request some unknown song. Having seen your fair share of Ham4Hams and old clips, you were pretty sure he'd make a real show of some happy-go-lucky throwback song. With everyone distracted, it'd give you a good moment to discuss your new plan with Jonathan. 

"Hey, Jon? Come get a drink with me?" You asked hopefully, tugging at your best friend's jumper impatiently. 

"But Hey Ya!" He complained as the Outkast song started up and he began to bounce around the stage energetically. You'd never understand how any of them were able to muster up the enthusiasm to sing and dance after a three hour show. 

"Jon," you groaned, shooting him a look that made him sigh and follow you up to the bar, taking your empty glasses with you as you went. 

"You'll never guess what Lin just told me," you said lowly as you rested against the bar, waiting to be served. 

"He's giving me a raise?" Jon quirked an eyebrow, glancing continuously between you and the performance that was provoking laughter from every onlooker in the place.

"You wish," you scoffed, hopping up onto a bar stool as you waited. "Lin's looking for a roommate!"

"Oh, I know. Is that all?" He asked, looking deflated for a moment before it seemed to sink in and he made the connection. "Oh my God! I know! Fuck, how didn't I think of this before?"

"Almost too good to be true, right? Although I hardly know the guy. Would it be weird? I don't even know how to broach it with him without sounding too eager.

"Leave it to me," he replied through the side of his mouth, keeping his eyes on Lin who was now hip thrusting in time to the music on stage.

This worried you. In your experience, Jonathan wasn't the king of subtlety, and you feared that he would make Lin think you were simply some crazed fan taking advantage of his kindness towards you. Then again, he was a pretty good matchmaker, both with friends and past relationships you'd had, so you pretty much had no option but to trust him blindly. 

"I'll broach it tomorrow," he continued, looking back at you now with a giddy smile on his face. He was clearly way too excited about the prospect of you living with his friend, and you supposed, boss. 

Just as you were to respond, the bartender approached, gruffly asking what you wanted. You told Jonathan you'd handle it, tugging your purse from your pocket as you rhymed off your usual orders. He poured them immediately, and you handed over the money before returning to the table, a pit in your stomach as you considered how the hell you were to spend the rest of the night sitting beside Lin with this new idea blossoming in your mind. 

As you sat back at the table, watching the last few moments of Lin's hysterical performance, you sighed thoughtfully with the straw of your drink between your teeth - it really was a skill how you got yourself into such sticky situations.


	5. Come See About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan invites Lin over for brunch, much to your surprise. Despite the hangover, it turns out to be a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading! 
> 
> Just a side note to say that my laptop keeps autocorrecting me to the wrong type of to/too and there/their/they're, so if it's written wrong please bare with me, as I don't always notice x

NOVEMBER 16 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

You had sworn you hadn't even had that much to drink last night. Perhaps it was a sign of getting older that your head was now screaming for relief as Jonathan shook you awake from your spot on the couch. As a teenager, sneaking the occasional bottle of high-end liquor from your parents' cabinet, you'd never been prone to hangovers, but you supposed your luck had to end somewhere, right?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Sit somewhere else," you groaned, covering your eyes to fight off the sunlight streaming in through the window. 

Jonathan threw himself down on the couch beside you, trying to look indifferent to your objections, but you could read him too well for him to hide the excitement bubbling up within him. You huffed at his sudden movements, but pushed yourself up into sitting position to make room for him, still wrapped in your blankets. 

"There is literally no reason to be up at this time. You know that right?" 

"(Y/N), it's eleven a.m. Go back to sleep if you want. I was just warning you that Lin will be here in an hour."

He said it so nonchalantly that you almost went back to sleep like he'd sarcastically suggested. It was only when you let it sink in, the notion that Lin would be here for some unknown reason, that you jumped up, ignoring the ache in your temples. You stared at him, eyes wide in shock as he sat with his arms folded across his chest, pleased with your reaction.

"He's what?" You all but screamed, pushing yourself off of the couch and beginning to fold your blankets away. "Why the fuck is he coming? Why didn't you warn me earlier?"

Jonathan was way too relaxed for your liking. He was still in his pyjamas, nursing a cup of coffee, but he looked far more chipper than you ever could for having just woken up. You, on the other hand, had your hair scraped up into the most unflattering of buns and were in desperate need of a shower. With only an hour to prepare yourself, the hangover was pretty much the least of your worries.

"I invited him for brunch. I thought it'd be nice for you two to meet again before I slip in the roommate hint."

"Brunch..." You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, cradling the blankets in your arms. "Jonathan, you can't cook, and I certainly don't have time to now. What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Relax! He's bringing bagels. Now will you get in the shower? The very sight of you is honestly offensive."

He laughed at his own joke as you let out a scoff of amused discontent. On your way out of the living room, you chucked a cushion at his head, nearly making him choke on his sip of the lukewarm coffee he clenched between his fists. He yelled out a protest as you exited the room, making you giggle as you entered the bathroom. 

For the next half hour or so, you showered and fixed your hair, hoping Lin wouldn't be expecting much of your appearance. The heat of the shower helped ease your hangover slightly, but you were admittedly very excited to drown yourself in coffee and bagels as soon as he arrived, which would probably not lead to the most flattering of impressions. 

You changed in Jonathan's room, sticking to a comfortable pair of dark pants and a cream sweater to tuck into them. Even if you were just lazing around the house, you liked to dress up a little bit, especially with guests so important to you as Lin was coming round. Jonathan didn't seem to care, and stuck to his pair of sweats and the plain t-shirt he wore with them. 

At just short of twelve, there was a brisk knock on the door followed by the sound of it opening and the gleeful voices of the two men conversing. You were more nervous than you should have been as you stared at yourself in the mirror, hyping yourself up to make an appearance. In fact, you were probably more nervous than you had been the previous night, where you had introduced yourself to nine almost-strangers at once. 

Still, brushing down your pants to ensure they weren't wrinkled, you opened the door and headed out into the living room. As you left, you could hear that Jonathan had turned on some music, and the sound of The Supremes was fluttering around the apartment. Due to the open plan nature of the apartment, you could see the two men in the kitchen, where Lin was unpacking a variety of breakfast foods onto the island table. 

"Hey!" Jonathan called out, becoming aware of your presence as you paused at the end of the island. 

"(Y/N), hi! Hope you weren't too displeased to hear I'm staying for breakfast. Lunch. Whatever this is," Lin rambled, shooting you a lazy smile before returning to the bag of food he'd picked up.

"Brunch," Jonathan interjected, correcting him as he sipped on what was presumably a fresh coffee.

"Not at all. It's good to see you again," you offered, shooting him an over-the-top smile in response to his own. "I hope you didn't go out of your way to get all this food for us. It smells amazing. Thank you."

"No problem." He shrugged, crumpling up the paper bag and tossing it into the garbage bin. You wondered how he knew the kitchen so well - he'd never visited since you'd been staying here, but you supposed it wasn't far fetched for him to have been around some other time. 

The three of you sat around the table, you and Jonathan on one side, Lin facing you on the other. Lin passed you a paper cup filled to the brim with coffee, as well as a ceramic mug to pour the liquid into. 

"I asked Jonathan for your order. Vanilla latte?" He asked, and you nodded bashfully, surprised he'd gone to such lengths to please you.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that!"

As the two men dug into the food, unwrapping bagels and taking generous bites, you took a glorious sip of the coffee that he'd gifted you. Perfect. It was just what you'd been needing, and you couldn't help but think this day was off to a much better start than you'd anticipated. 

"I'm surprised you were awake to see Jonathan had invited us round for breakfast," Lin started, looking up at you over the bagel he clenched in his hand. "I almost missed the text by waking up too late."

You cast a glance to your side. You'd naturally assumed that Jonathan had informed Lin of your sleeping arrangements at some point over the past two months, but obviously it had never crossed his mind to say. Placing down your mug, you shook your head, watching the confusion etch its way onto Lin's face. 

"I'm actually staying here at the moment," you confided, feeling awkward for no reason as you brushed your tongue across your bottom lip. "I'm yet to find an apartment in my price range or nice enough to move into, so Jon's been nice enough to let me crash here until I find some place."

"Anything for you," Jonathan teased, mouth half full of cream cheese bagel. "Although you are starting to drive me crazy, so keep hunting, thanks."

You rolled your eyes, grabbing a bagel from the table to snack on yourself as the three of you shared a laugh. Lin's confusion seemed to subside, but a new expression had settled in its place, making your heart skip a little faster as you wondered if he was maybe - just maybe - going to make the suggestion. In your dreams, right?

"So you're looking for a roommate?"

This was it!

"Yeah, I guess so. Or just a reasonable place to stay with an actual room and my own bed." 

"You don't like me invading your privacy all the time?" Jonathan asked, feigning surprise as he clutched a hand to his heart. 

You coughed out a 'ha-ha', slapping him playfully on his bicep before taking another oversized bite from the bagel. You made a mental note to ask Lin where he bought them, because they were so damn good it was making your mouth water. Still, now didn't seem the time to interrupt him, considering you were coming so close to the intended goal.

"I told you last night I was too, right? Maybe you could check my place out, see if you like it?" He asked, looking at you hopefully, as if you'd be the one doing him a favour or something. 

"Seriously? You'd want me to stay with you?" 

He nodded as he sipped on his own coffee, his eyes turning up at the corners kindly. God, his eyes were so warm and inviting, like some sort of visual hug that you wanted to melt into. You'd probably have lost your train of thought just gazing into them had it not been for the expectant look he shot you, and the not-so-subtle slap to the thigh that Jonathan gave you underneath the table.

"Wow, that'd be amazing. I can come and have a look whenever you're free!"

You tried not to sound too over-excited, but it was hard to mask your elation at even the very suggestion. Obviously you'd have to inspect the place, but at this point your standards weren't so high anymore, and it'd be nice to room with a familiar face that you knew wasn't a complete and utter psychopath. 

"How about later today? As long as you give me a little time to tidy up first before you come round. I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"Sure! Sounds perfect. I can't wait," you replied, unable to hide the grin from your face as you considered the very thought of finally having an apartment. 

"Sounds like she wants rid of me, huh?" Jonathan teased, elbowing you lightly before he brushed off the bagel crumbs from his sweatpants. 

"I can't blame her," Lin shot back, receiving an offended 'hey!' from Jonathan as he pouted. 

Lin laughed, and the three of you easily fell into conversation again, more light-hearted now as the subject changed and flowed into something rather pointless instead. Still, at the back of your mind you couldn't fight off the idea of moving in with Lin. Finally it seemed that moving to New York was beginning to pay off after all.


	6. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Lin's apartment for the first time, and the two of you strike a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying! 
> 
> In other news, if anyone has any requests for other one-shots (or even for this, I suppose?) feel free to hit me up! x

NOVEMBER 16 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

This was certainly not how you had expected your day to pan out. You'd expected your day to enjoy a late lunch and crash out watching shitty comedy films with Jonathan until your late shift at the bar. Instead, you were catching the A train to Inwood to view Lin-Manuel Miranda's apartment, a phrase you'd never even considered, never mind comprehended. 

You were enveloped in the sweaty mid-day rush. You rarely got on subways at this time of day, and were able to avoid the swarm of businessmen racing to their next meeting and tourists on their way to grab lunch and explore. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and you found yourself squished between two men who clung to the overhead rails like their lives depended on it, leaving you with a face full of armpit. 

You emerged from the subway, retrieving your phone from your pocket and punching Lin's address into Google Maps. It was a relief to feel the cool air on your cheeks, and as you walked, you admired the new sights of the neighbourhood were you were soon perhaps to live. It wasn't often that you came up to this neck of the woods, but you were intrigued to explore it more and maybe even call it your new home. 

At the bottom of Lin's building, up a few stone steps, you rang the buzzer in hopes of alerting him of your arrival. You stood back, waiting patiently for a response as your nerves settled in. This was going to be your first time meeting him alone, and it seemed oddly intimate considering you'd barely met him twice in your life. 

"Hello?" His voice crackled over the speakers, snatching you away from your thoughts. 

"Oh, hey! It's (Y/N)," you called back, speaking louder than usual in fear that the speakerphone would tamper with your voice. 

"Great! Come on up," he replied, and within seconds, there was a loud buzzing followed by the subtle click of the automated door opening.

You clambered up three flights of stairs before reaching his front door, the golden plaque with 'Miranda' labelled on it ensuring you'd reached the right stop. You knocked, feeling it'd be overkill to just walk in even though he knew you were here. He answered within seconds, as if he'd been waiting on the other side. 

"Hey!" He called out again, despite having already greeted you before. "Come in!" 

You smiled, slipping past him and over the threshold as he stood back against the wall, holding the door wide open for you. You could tell he'd been cleaning for your arrival, the vague scent of Zoflora and some other musky smell you couldn't quite place. Even from the entrance way, you were impressed - in fact, you began to worry he'd be asking too much of you with this nice of a place.

"This place is gorgeous," you murmured, mostly to yourself as you gazed around, eyes wide. 

"It's nothing, really. I'm glad you like it though. Shall I show you around?"

He began to before you'd even answered, leading you straight through the opening entryway to the kitchen. It was a similar layout to Jonathan's, with its dark wood cabinets circling around the stove, eventually leading to an island table with stools tucked underneath. Still, it was a little bigger than you were used to, with more than enough room for two people. 

Past the island was the living room. The couch was in the middle of the room, facing a large flat screen, and between the two, a nice coffee table that matched the colour of the kitchen's cabinets. It was nicely decorated, pops of colour scattered around to match the vibrant blue of the couch. You'd never have guessed he'd have had such a knack for interior decorating. 

"There's a little fire escape balcony past the window. Nice at night time when the sun sets," he elaborated, pointing vaguely in the direction of the floor to ceiling window. 

"I love it. You're a better decorator than I imagined, Lin," you teased, shooting him a smirk as you smoothed your fingers across the couch, getting a feel for the place. 

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," he retorted, laughing as he ran his fingers through his hair - it was down, for once, instead of tucked back into his usual man-bun. 

"Definitely is," you clarified, meeting his gaze as kindly as you could muster. There was probably no good to come from insulting your possible future roommate. "What's down here?"

You pointed down the narrow corridor to the left. It was dark, the overhead light turned off and no nearby windows to let in the natural sunlight. From a glance, you could make out four doors, one just before the hallway, and the other three submerged along it. 

"I'll take you through. This is the bathroom, though. I hope you don't mind us sharing?" He asked, eyebrows creasing together in worry at the thought of you rejecting him now. 

"Not at all. As long as you don't diminish my shampoo supply like Jonathan does."

He snickered to himself, pushing open the bathroom door and showing you the inside. It was spacious enough. A bath that converted into a shower sat upon the black tiles to the right, and on the other side, the toilet and sink. On the edge of the tub, a mere few of Lin's toiletries were scattered around, and on the sink's rim sat his toothbrush, ready for use at night. 

"Looks about as perfect as a bathroom can," You offered, and satisfied with your answer, he closed the door over and lead you into the hallway.

"Our room's are pretty much the same. Mine's the left, yours the right," he explained, pushing open the door to the right. You weren't expecting to see his room, thinking that may be just a little too invasive.

It was far bigger than you'd expected. A nice double bed took centre stage, decorative pillows casually aligned across the top of the bed. A dresser was situated against the wall, and beside the doorway a full-size mirror that hid a spacious wardrobe behind it. There was plenty of space around about for you to fill with your own knick-knacks, some of which was currently in a surprisingly expensive storage locker near Jonathan's place. 

"This is seriously nice. I love it," you mumbled, not really thinking as the words fell out. 

"So you'd like to stay here with me?" He asked, looking hopeful as he leant against the doorframe. 

You spun on your heel to face him, having already ventured further into the room to investigate. He had one eyebrow quirked, his arms wrapped confidently across his chest as he held his breath waiting on an answer. You nibbled at your lip, finding it funny how nonchalantly he was taking his whole situation. He must have been desperate after all, for some unknown reason. 

"Well," you started, thinking over your words more carefully this time. "How much is rent a month?"

"Not too much," he said, making you nervous. "I actually already own the place. It's just help with utilities and company I need, to be honest."

You were surprised, to say the least. Paying just utilities would mean you'd be saving a ridiculous amount per month, as long as Lin didn't have a habit of taking excessive showers that lasted for hours. He stared on at you as your jaw fell a little slack, considering what to say next. 

"I- You're serious? I'd surely need to pay towards the cost of the place, Lin..." You spoke, a suspicious edge to your voice that you hoped he wouldn't take offence to.

"No need. Honestly," he said, shaking his head determinedly. "Just utilities, and the occasional Mario Kart race. I thrive on competition." 

You snorted, laughing at his stupidity - and in fact, the stupidity of the situation as a whole. You were certain there were people who would kill to be you right now, sharing an apartment with Lin-Manuel Miranda for an absolutely minuscule price. Before you could even ask to see the final room - an office, you assumed? - or discuss it some more, you found yourself nodding. 

"Is that a yes?" He asked, lips curling up at the corners. 

"I think it is!" You replied, more confidently this time as the reality sunk in.

"Great!" He cheered, reaching out to pull you into a hug that just about knocked the air out of you.

You were stuck for words as you wrapped your arms around him, reciprocating the embrace. Not only had you just struck the deal of a lifetime, but you were celebrating by hugging a gorgeous man in your brand new room. This was a surely a dream, and if weren't weird, you'd have asked Lin to pinch you.

As he pulled away, leaving you feeling a little absent, he shot you his award-winning grin and spoke: "I can already tell this is the start of something beautiful."

He could say that again.


	7. Goodbye (Yellow Brick Road)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally move out of Jonathan's apartment and into Lin's - the start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying! I know it's a pretty slow burn but I promise it'll pick up soon!
> 
> Also, I changed the dates just to help the plot a little better with the approach of Thanksgiving and stuff. Hope you don't mind and thank you for all the positive feedback so far x

NOVEMBER 24 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

It was just over a week later when you started moving in to Lin's place - well, your place too, you supposed. Jonathan was helping you during the day before work started at the theatre in the evening, and together, you'd been lugging huge cardboard boxes down to the lobby of his apartment complex and into the moving van waiting outside.

As you stopped for a lunch break, the moving van waiting outside for your departure, Jonathan tugged on the straps of your dungarees, laughing a little at your outfit of choice. You shot him a glare, turning back to the stove to finish your cooking. 

"You know how stereotypical you look right now, right?" He asked, laughing a little as he admired your dungarees. 

"They're comfy!" You proclaimed, stirring at the soup in the pan in front of you. "There's a reason movers wear them, y'know."

He rolled his eyes, but the sweet smile on his lips softened his face as he leant back against the countertop, sipping generously at his water bottle. You turned back to face him, waiting impatiently on the soup heating up as you two shared a moment of silence. 

"I'm going to miss having you around," he confided, looking almost regretful that you were leaving. 

"Don't worry. You'll still see me all the time. Lin's told me all about these Mario Kart races he loves, and I think I'm going to have to drag you over to help me out. Y'know I suck at video games."

He laughed, shaking his head at your attempt to lighten the mood. Unable to fight off the likelihood of you crying, you turned back towards the stove, sniffing away the tears that threatened to slip past your eyes as you turned off the heat and started pouring the liquid into the awaiting bowls. 

"Here," you said, passing one over to him.

"What am I going to do without my personal chef making me every meal?" He teased, pouting playfully as he sunk his spoon into the bright orange liquid.

"Stop it! I'm going to cry if you keep it up, and I'm only moving like, twenty minutes away!" 

The pair of you shared a teary look, knowing how utterly ridiculous it was that you were this emotional. You were silently blaming it on the fact your period was due in the next couple days, but knowing Jonathan had no excuse, you stayed silent, relishing the final few moments you were sharing in this apartment with your best friend.

"You'll come visit me at least once a week, yeah?" 

"You'll be lucky if you can get me to stay away," you retorted, laughing as you slurped up a spoonful of your soup.

"Oh God, I'm not going to be able to get rid of you even if I try, am I?" He teased, and you reached over, smacking him playfully. 

You both sat and ate your lunch, listening to the Elton John album playing over the speakers in the corner. It was an oddly perfect final moment, summing up the dynamic in which you and Jonathan had lived for the past few months. 

As you finished your bowl, rinsing it in the sink, you glanced towards the clock and let out a small sigh. It was time to drive over to Lin's, having moved all of your stuff out of the apartment and only the final few things left in your storage space to come back for.

"This is it, then," you said, and he chuckled, placing his bowl underneath the tap and wrapping his arms around you for a farewell hug.

"You're so dramatic," he chuckled in your ear, to which you protested immediately. 

"As if you aren't, Mr Broadway!"

Laughing, you pulled apart, and he planted a chaste kiss atop your forehead. 

"I'll see you soon, yeah? Maybe I can meet you before work for lunch on Thursday once I'm settled?"

"We don't have work, remember? It's Thanksgiving on Thursday."

You'd honestly forgotten with the hassle of moving that the holiday was even approaching. You normally flew home, but you'd not booked a flight in an attempt to ignore your father's incessant pestering ever since you quit your job to fulfil your Broadway dreams. Jonathan always saw family, so it was out of the question to see him that day. 

"Damn. How about Saturday after the matinee, then?" 

He nodded, agreeing to that as the two of you exited his apartment, stumbling down the stairs for the last time in a while. You dug the keys to the moving van from your back pocket, a little nervous considering you'd never driven in New York traffic. Before you hopped into the seat, you pulled Jonathan into one last fierce hug, shooting him a gracious smile. 

"Thank you for helping me. You're the best friend in the world, y'know that right?"

He laughed, clearly choking back his tears as he pressed another kiss to your forehead. 

"No need to boost my ego, (Y/N). I'll see you Saturday!"

With that, you hopped up into the seat, struggling a little with the heightened level of the van. Before setting off, you shot Lin a text to let him know you were on your way - 'just leaving Jon's! see you soon!' - and then stuck the keys in the ignition. 

The traffic was admittedly insufferable, but you were too focused on your driving to worry about it. After a half hour or so, you were parked outside Lin's apartment, and much to your surprise, he was standing there on the steps waiting for you, his nose buried in his phone - most likely his Twitter feed, you guessed. 

You jumped out of the van, tucking the keys back into your pocket as you called out his name. It made your heart jump as he looked up, and you watched his expression change from indifferent to delighted at the sight of you. 

"Love the dungarees! I see you're embracing our Mario Kart nights after all?" 

You laughed, shaking your head and letting a few strands of your hair tumble out of the ponytail you had fastened it back into it. You strode towards him, deciding it would be nicer to greet him before you forced him into dragging all your belonging upstairs. 

"More like Mamma Mia, I think," you joked, leaning against the little gate that sat out before the apartment. 

"Valid as well," he replied, gazing into your eyes for just a heart-wrenching moment before he averted his view towards the van. "Shall we get started then?"

You nodded, not entirely ready to reload all of the contents of the things you'd just boxed. The pair of you headed towards the back of the truck, and you pushed open the door, revealing a dozen or so boxes full of your belongings. You were shattered already, but Lin seemed unfazed by the task ahead, and immediately dove into the van, passing back boxes to you.

"This'll not take too long. I thought you might be crazy and have a ton more than this," he teased, and you laughed, placing a few of the boxes onto the pavement as he passed them over. 

When a few were unloaded and stacked accordingly, Lin joined you back on the street to lift the boxes into his arms. You lifted your own, arms aching under the impact, but you followed Lin as quickly as you could into the apartment building and towards the elevator that was hidden around the side - you hadn't even seen it the first time you'd visited. 

As you stood together in the elevator, still clutching onto the boxes, you took a moment to admire the way Lin's arms flexed under the weight, his biceps bulging a little against the constraints of his t-shirt. You quickly averted your gaze before your cheeks could turn too red, feeling a little voyeuristic for ogling him like that. 

The apartment door was ever so slightly held open, not enough to make it obvious but just so that he could nudge it with his hip to push aside and enter with ease. He deposited his stack of two boxes in the living room floor, making quick work of it as you stumbled ungracefully behind him, dumping your own haphazardly beside his. 

"Next round?" He asked, still very chipper as you tried to hide how unfit you were in comparison. You supposed that was what eight shows a week on Broadway did to you, considering he was far too eager and able to continue immediately. 

Still, the pair of you continued the routine until it was finished, and all of your boxes sat in vast piles on the living room floor. Before sitting, you pushed them into your room down the hallway to clear the clutter away, and finally, leaving the unboxing for a later date, the two of you collapsed onto the couch, taking a moment to unwind. 

"Thank you for your help, Lin," you offered, catching your breath as you relaxed into the cushioned sofa. "How can I repay you?"

"No need. That's what roommates are for, right?" 

He shot you that award-winning grin from the other side of the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table as you took in his face. Even with the slight sheen of sweat coating his skin, he was undeniably gorgeous, and for a second, you got caught up in his good looks and forgot to respond. Pushing yourself out of your haze, you shook your head in denial.

"Well sure, but you've gone above and beyond for me!" You protested, pulling your hair - which had now fallen out considerably - out of its hair tie. "How about I buy dinner? Your choice of food."

"Now that I can't turn down, can I?" You laughed to yourself as he absentmindedly wiggled his feet, as if in some sort of celebratory dance at the prospect of a free meal. "I've got a show, though. Do you mind?"

"Nah. I had dinner with Jon every night, so I'm on a weird schedule. Shall I order it ready for just after midnight? I took the night off to move in properly."

"Sounds perfect," he agreed, looking happy with your set-up already. "Now, how about a moving in video game?"

You laughed as he dove towards the television, grabbing the remotes and switching on his console. You'd barely been there for five minutes, but Lin's - your - apartment was beginning to feel like home already.


	8. Far From The Home I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving, and Lin won't give up on giving you some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've had a busy week or so, but I'll hopefully pump out a few chapters for you guys now x

NOVEMBER 26 2015  
NEW YORK CITY

It was Thanksgiving, and surprisingly, you had the night off. Not that it mattered, of course, considering you had absolutely zero plans unlike the majority of Americans. You'd called your parents that morning, wishing them well despite having zero interest in visiting them in Pennsylvania for the holidays. Jonathan, as always, was taking advantage of his extra day off by seeing his family. Although he'd invited you to intrude, you decided you'd rather spend the evening on the couch eating takeout and watching reruns of Glee as you nursed a bottle of wine.

It was weirdly quiet in the apartment without Lin around. Much like Jonathan had, he always made his presence known when he was around. Sometimes, it was the incessant humming as he tried to write, figuring out the lyrics and melodies that were buzzing around inside his mind. Other times, it was the music blaring through his speakers, usually some nineties throwbacks that made you laugh as he sang along. It almost felt empty without him there, despite having only lived with him for the past few days.

Lin had obviously been visiting his own family, to no surprise at all. He was always broadcasting just how much his family meant to him, and so you hadn't even questioned the fact that he wasn't around to share your company that evening. Instead, you'd immediately prepared for a rare night off to yourself. 

Around half-six, you felt your phone vibrate from the couch beside you. You had been so enamoured in the juvenile plot-lines on the television that you jumped, almost spilling your wine onto your fresh sweatpants. Composing yourself and pausing the show, you slipped your phone into your palm, flicking onto the messages app. 

Lin: Sorry I've not seen you today to wish you a happy holidays! Hope you're enjoying yourself with family. See you tomorrow (probably) with leftovers! 

You smiled at his enthusiasm and the couple positive emojis he'd tacked onto the end of his message. He'd probably been partaking in a couple celebratory drinks with his family, and you could tell from the happy buzz that exudes even from his texts. Quickly, without thinking all too much about it, you shot back a reply. 

Y/N: Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Pass on my love to your family. I'm at home watching Glee by myself, which in my eyes is a successful holiday #jessestjames lol! See you tomorrow!

Satisfied with the response, you clicked send and turned back to your screen, snatching a slice of the pizza you'd ordered from its box on the coffee table. It felt nice to enjoy a cozy night in, eating your weight in greasy food that definitely wasn't good for you and drowning in the alcohol you were normally serving instead of indulging in. In fact, you were kind of glad there was no around to see just how gross you were in your own company. 

Just as you were getting back into the show, your phone beeped again, snatching your attention away. You huffed a little, expecting it to be an unnecessary notification from an app you needed to delete. Instead, surprisingly, it was Lin again. Wiping the pizza grease on your sweatpants, you clicked onto your text thread again. 

Lin: Alone? Are you serious? You can't be alone on Thanksgiving! My family says to come over!

You snorted, air blowing out of your nose as you looked at the text incredulously. He was always over generous, but this seemed a little crazy considering you hardly knew Lin, never mind his family! Plus, you were decidedly underdressed, and it would be even more rude to turn up in the state that you were right now. 

Y/N: Thank them but it's okay! I don't think I'm in a fit state for company right now 

You tacked on a couple emojis and then snapped a photo to send as proof. You stared at it for a moment, considering that it may just be embarrassing - your hair was scraped up into a messy bun, and there wasn't even a dab of makeup on your face. Still, it aided your argument of staying right here on the couch, and probably against your better judgement, you sent it all at once. 

He was quick with a reply nonetheless, so quick that you hadn't even had time to pick up your pizza or press play on the television. 

Lin: You still look gorgeous! Come!

Your heart leapt a little at the compliment. Then, before there was time to reply, a second text came in. 

Lin: Or I'll come to you. No one gets left behind 

You chuckled silently at the cool glasses emoji he had shoved on at the end, but even still you felt awkward. There was no point in you attending his family's Thanksgiving - you two were only roommates, barely even friends, and it was definitely not the place to be meeting his whole family. Plus, by the time you got there it'd be far too late to make a real impression, and you'd be on your way home almost as soon as you'd arrived. 

Y/N: No!!! Enjoy your party. I'll enjoy my solo girls' night. See you tomorrow for leftovers <3

After that, you didn't get a response, and assuming that Lin had finally backed down, you turned back to enjoying yourself. It was freeing to finally have the apartment to yourself, the view of New York City lights just visible from your window as you relaxed. This was, if you were entirely honest, an almost perfect Thanksgiving, free of your father's incessant whining about your career and your mother's less than perfect attempt at cooking turkey. 

Hours went by and you'd almost polished off the season you'd been watching when the sound of keys in the front door alerted you. Pausing the episode mid-song, you stood, sliding across the wood-panelled floor to see who was entering. For some reason, the logical side of your brain had subsided, and your mind raced to see why someone was coming in - perhaps the landlord was doing routine checks without warning at almost ten p.m?

Instead, the door pushed open and in strode Lin. You stared at him, feeling incredibly underdressed in your grease-stained sweatpants as he bumbled inside, carrying a plastic bag fulled with food that smelt heavenly. He was dressed up - as dressed up as Lin ever was, that is - and you could tell he'd definitely had a little to drink from the energetic buzz radiating from him. 

"I'm home!" He called out before glancing up from the doorway, catching your gaze. "Oh! Hi!" 

"Lin! I told you to stay and enjoy yourself," you huffed, eyebrows knitted together in dismay despite how sweet a part of you found it that he'd come home for you.

"No-one in the Miranda-Y/L/N household gets left behind! I couldn't let you sit here all miserable on Thanksgiving!" He retorted, shaking his head as he moved to the kitchen and started unboxing several Tupperware boxes from his plastic bag. 

"I wasn't miserable!" You argued, but it was light-hearted all the same as you leant against the kitchen island and eyed up the delightful looking food he'd brought home. 

"How can you not be miserable spending Thanksgiving alone? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" 

You rolled your eyes, laughing a little as he tossed the plastic bag into the trash and pulled open a box with what looked like pie in it. As you started to speak, he grabbed a fork from the drawer and dug it straight into the pie crust enthusiastically. 

"You know I enjoy a little alone time now and then. Not everyone is as extroverted as you, Miranda."

"So do you want me to leave?" He spoke through a mouth full of pie. 

"No," you reassured him, shaking your head as you slipped into your seat at the island. "Just pass me some food will you? My pizza's gone cold."

He grinned, satisfied with your answer finally. He tossed a Tupperware in your direction, and flipped on his usual musical playlist before taking a seat adjacent to you. You recognised it as Fiddler on the Roof, and you smiled to yourself as you dug into the mashed potato you'd unboxed. 

Even if you hadn't wanted him to come home, you had to admit it really was always nicer with him around.


End file.
